


食古魂·易道墟

by yuanhui



Category: Black - Fandom
Genre: Black Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanhui/pseuds/yuanhui
Summary: 是我自己古早时期脑洞的同人作品，自己给自己写同人(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)（因为屏蔽词有点多，占网站致歉）An article for myself。
Kudos: 2





	食古魂·易道墟

[一]  
叶倏跟我说，小雁出生时，他正在英国某全日制高校完成一个实验，说得模棱两可，想必是我们这些下等学者不配知晓的机密。

他在东驿的人报给他那一年江家出生名录和各种细则，一共八个婴儿，每年如此，但每年也都只是一份存档的数据，加之他在英国和某个巫师因专利权问题起了争执，官司都打了两年。

“在小雁三岁的时候，我得到了他被家族用于秘术祭祀的消息，但当时还有一些事让我走脱不开， 我正在带几个博士生完成课题，那几年刚好是国内外几所高校联合举办术法常介化交流，所以我，你懂吧，我会特别忙。”

我不懂，但他说什么便是什么。

“04年我才回国，我有预感小雁就是我要找的人，时隔快一百年了，我师父寄生的江家人，近几百年来出现的越来越少，江家把他藏得很隐蔽，连我也一时难以找到，当时还和江家全族公然开战，毕竟我是明目张胆抢孩子，犯法的，但那个破家族干不过我，整个易道墟有一半我说了算，小雁我就带走了。以前也有过男的，在那些时代这样生着女相的男性日子不太好过，容易收到更多的羞辱，小雁长得也很像我师父，是个大美女，他比那些死在我手里的前辈幸运太多，这个时代他不会因为长相有性命之忧——只是被随意杀死的可能性小了很多——但还是会受到很多恶意的。

他的骨架和肌肉，都因为我师父的灵魂而受到压迫，和现代人比起来，我师父个子太小了……”

我知道叶倏的师父，那已经是唐朝时的人了，死了一千多年，却一直没有转世，流离世间，有时寄生在后代的身上，叶倏一直在想方设法让他师父的魂魄得以安息。

“我师父对他们家来说，就像一个诅咒一样，但同时也是恩赐，我师父生前藏了太多的秘密，江家人想要，我也想要，必定要争个你死我活。”

我试探着问:“你会杀了小雁吗？”

“不会的，我们有约，我只等他自生自灭，不会出手，在他身死那一刻，身体归我师父所有。”

“如果他活到七老八十，你师父用就一个老人家的身体？”

叶倏嗤地一笑，反问我:“美人不能老吗？况且她也不是该活着的人，我让她以一个生者的身份活上片刻，只是我一点私心，问出秘密，见上一面，就该放她轮回了。”

[二]  
叶倏披着一张人的外皮，从前也曾经是人，但现在里头装的已经不是一个人心了，或者说，是一个不受禁锢，不分善恶，不屑于自我认知，混乱而随性的心，不受道德与法律的限制，连自然法则也管不了的近乎绝对自由的灵魂。

按照人的道德观念来评判，他绝对是个恶人了，随便列一条就是毫污怜悯地无差别杀人食用，一般称呼为“害兽”。

他吃人是为了生存，不得不这么做，但他说既然回避不了这个问题，就欣然接受，他原本就挺享受掠夺他人生命的过程。

“这不是兽性，这是人性的黑暗面，想要掌控他人生死的权利，但没有人可以拥有，除非不做人。”

“现世有许多以食人为生的妖精和极少数人类，我们有一个烹饪网站，一九八几年我在明尼苏达州和几个同好一起建的。”

“叫什么？我去看看。”

“你们进不去的，是易道墟内网络，现世的人类进去要通行证，名字叫lost kitchen。”

我问:“为什么把人类墙在外面？”

叶倏抓了一下头，嘲讽似的笑了笑，看得出他非常有耐心，既爱说话，也不介意把用一段话翻来覆去多说上几遍，我聊天一贯不带脑子，什么愚蠢的问题都问得出，但我就想听叶倏本人说说，他们那边究竟是怎么看待我们的。

“首先易道墟目前还没有对现世公开存在的计划，虽然有几个独立洲从几十年前就开始草拟建交法案，但是联合会的元老们吵来吵去还没有吵出结果，大家都很希望能帮助想要建交的群体架起桥梁，但更多的注册居民仍然希望保持隐秘，我们本来没有外交部的，只有跨种族交流协会一个民间组织，但我们的管理者不仅要考虑大多数的感受，还要顾及小群体的需求，所以就很麻烦。

在妖精，鬼神，巫师中间有一个不可忽视的问题，他们中至少三分之一是歧视人类的，认为人类是劣等种族，并不愿意和人类交流，另有少部分认为易道墟以人肉为生的群体不在少数，考虑到人类脆弱的小心灵，这道墙是在保护人类。

还有诸如不想挑起不必要的冲突，以及没有贸易往来的必要，外出通行制度完善等等，大多数民间声音都在说没有必要在高层建交。

而且很多地区和宗教领域同人类的战争都还没结束，仇人风气和一百年前一样高涨。

联通网络其实也有，但都是极个别，向上申请手续繁琐，没个一两年批不下来。”

——————  
想到哪里写哪里，今天想到了这里。

**Author's Note:**

> I love ao3，thanks for you everyone.


End file.
